


No more hiding

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy short Richlee piece...how Richard blows up Twitter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more hiding

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing and this is just for pure entertainment and part of my imagination.

Richard rolls over and stretches, his muscles aching and memories of last night come flooding back. The passion, heat, lust and most of all the love they had shared. He hopes it never gets old, but at this point he doubts it ever will, they have been together for years now and still going strong. He shifts and glances at the man still asleep next to him and sighs, Lee is gorgeous, his hair is a beautiful mess, his distinct eyebrows a little ruffled at the moment and those long eyelashes stand out against his smooth skin. Richard swallows as he remembers how those eyelashes fluttered last night as Lee shut he eyes in utter bliss as he came, cursing and shouting Richard's name. He carefully moves the sheet and blanket to the side and gets out of bed, trying not to wake Lee up. He finds his boxer briefs flung over the chair in the corner and vaguely remembers that Lee tossed them there before he went to work on giving Richard a blow job to remember, actually all Lee's blow jobs are worth remembering, that man knows what to do with his tongue and mouth.

Richard shakes his head, trying to rid his mind of those thought, already feeling the blood rushing to his groin. He pulls on his underwear and his robe, trotting in the kitchen, no need to be modest since they are home, in their apartment, their space. He turns on the coffee maker and puts water on the stove for tea. Grabs the orange juice out of the fridge and quickly starts a couple of frying pans to make bacon and eggs. He is trying to be quiet. He reaches for his phone and checks emails and messages and then stands there for a minute, having yet another internal battle with himself, but finally gets a determined look on his face. He opens Twitter and concentrates deeply as his composes a Tweet and takes a deep breath before hitting send. There is not turning back now and in some ways it feels liberating, now the entire world will know and there will be no more hiding.

He puts some toast in the toaster and turns off the eggs. He is about to flip the bacon, when he feels Lee come up behind him and his breath on his neck as Lee places kisses and whispers in his ear "morning, you didn't need to make breakfast" and he wraps his arms around Richard and nuzzles his neck. 

Richard turns half way so they can meet in a tender kiss and Lee flips him the rest of the way around, so they can really embrace and pushes the older man against the counter next to the stove. Lee is only wearing a robe and it quickly gets a little heated between them, Richard groans as he feels Lee pressing hard against him and tries to snake out of the embrace "you gotta let me go or we will have burnt bacon.....I was going to bring you breakfast in bed".

Lee kisses him once more before reluctantly letting him go back to the bacon "ok, fine, maybe we can just eat and then go back to bed?" and he wiggles an eyebrow.

Richard slaps his butt "you horny bastard, is that all you can think about?".

Lee comes up behind him again and licks his ear, knowing it drives Richard crazy "yeah, pretty much...after not seeing your gorgeous ass for a couple of months...you being in Canada with Bryan and me being stuck in Atlanta. We only had the one weekend when you came down on set......and we did make it count since we probably only slept for 5 hours a night and spent the rest of the time humping each other, so yeah......fucking you senseless is pretty much all that I can think about right now".

Richard can't help but press into Lee and groans "Lee, bloody hell....just stop or we will never get to eat".

Lee laughs and gets the cups out for tea and coffee, pouring orange juice in their glasses and they sit down in their cozy kitchen to enjoy a nice breakfast. They chat and Richard skims the paper, an old habit that wont die. Lee picks up his phone and turns it on "what the hell?".

Richard nervously looks up from the paper "what, Lee?".

Lee looks at him "Rich, what did you do?".

Richard tries to give him an innocent look "what are you talking about?".

"Why do I have 2 missed calls from my sister, 2 from my parents and 5 from my publicist this morning? And looks like a lot of messages on Twitter and like 50 text messages?".

Richard shrugs "I don't know".

Lee opens Twitter and then just stares, he looks back at Richard and feels his eyes well up with tears, he grabs Richard's hand on the table and croaks "no, you didnt...?".

Richard looks at him, getting teary eyed himself "is it ok?".

Lee looks back at the message on Twitter from RCArmitage@LeePace: "To my husband of the past year......Happy Anniversary". Just a few words, so simple and beautiful. He is stunned and then smiles and reaches over and cub Richard face, wiping a tear from his cheek "it is beautiful and thank you, what made you decide that now was the time?".

Richard grins back at him and places his hand over Lee's "I don't know, it just felt right.....I know we both feel it's none of anyone's business, but on the other hand, this is who we are and you are the one I love".

Lee gets up and walks over to pull Richard up and they embrace "I love you too, Rich". 

Their eyes meet and they forget all about breakfast and practically drag each other back in the bedroom to celebrate their anniversary!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
